Found You
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Ludwig always thought he was a baker's apprentice until Prince Gilbert tells him otherwise. Germancest AU
1. Chapter 1

I… was so BORED in school a few months ago that I kept letting my brain drift to Germancest stuff and then this story came to mind.

Summery: Ludwig always thought he was a baker's apprentice until Prince Gilbert tells him otherwise.

Warnings: cussing, foolishness, messing with history completely (the countries are here but the characters are humans and those who are of the ruling class are… you get the picture, this is AU) future lemon scenes, and all that jazz along with child abuse, incest and character death.

Pairings: Germancest, Cold War, England/ Canada, and maybe Romano/Italy and France/ Spain

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.

This story takes place in a fictional kingdom in the Prussia/ Germany area place. The time period is your guess, this world is both classical and yet a bit up-to-date in terms of words, take Gilbert's way of speaking for example.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Found You**

**Chapter One: Ludwig and Gilbert**

* * *

Every morning Ludwig would get up at the crack of dawn.

He would make his bed perfectly before going to get cleaned up for the day. Once washed and dressed, the twenty-year old goes to feed his three dogs, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. As he finishes feeding the dogs he goes to start his work in the bakery he works at on the first floor of the building that his master Germania owns, which is also both their home.

The blond German walks into the back lot behind the shop/home, spotting his strange Italian neighbor Feliciano. "Ah! Good morning Ludwig! The shipment of flour came in just in time!" He pointed to a few sacks near the arched walkway at the end of the lot.

Feliciano Vargas, along with his snarky bastard brother Lovino, and their insane grandfather (who looked to be only thirty or so) Roma run an Italian based restaurant next to Ludwig and Germania's shop.

"Yes I see that, and I'm sure you've been waiting for me to come out to help take it to your kitchen, am I right?" Ludwig replied, knowing he was right when he saw the nervous smile appear on the brunet's face.

"Vee~! Ludwig knows me too well! So…" He blushed lightly, looking at his shoes.

"Alright, I'll help. Then I have to get to work."

The smile grew on the Italian's face. "Grazie Ludwig! Don't worry about Lovino this morning; he's sleeping in because of a cold." Lovino had a nasty habit of making Ludwig's life a living hell because the boy was a xenophobe, except towards Italians and one Spanish boy who was a friend of Lovino's, though the boy would never admit to it.

Oh, and women, Lovino likes the ladies.

"That makes my morning perfect." The blond said as he lifted a sack of flour and walked into the kitchen of the Italian restaurant, smelling the aroma of garlic and fresh spices in the air. He spotted Roma busily singing to him self in what sounded like Latin as he cleaned vegetables, not noticing the German as all.

As soon as that task was complete, like it was every Thursday morning, Ludwig went to start baking. Lately he had been doing this on his own since Germania had gotten sick and was unable to work. Ludwig didn't mind, he liked baking a lot and did a pretty damn good job on it.

Once he had started his work, letting the bread rise in the oven, he opened the shop and waited for his daily customers, happy that the kitchen had a large window so he could see into the shop and attend to the customers if needed while he was in the kitchen in the kitchen.

His day was going as it usually did, until someone came in that would completely change it. The door was kicked open and a lone figured stepped in, Ludwig cringed at the sound of the door hitting the wall, making him turn to glare and lecture at the newcomer, but all words died in his throat at the sight of the very strange, yet slightly familiar, person.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt was one hell of a spoiled brat, and he loved it. The albino man with short-white hair and sharp blood red-eyes was the Crown Prince of the kingdom and he enjoyed every minute of it… for the most part.

The twenty-five year old royal claimed himself as being made of nothing but pure awesome and that people should worship him. But despite his over-inflated ego and bad temper that showed quite often, it was rumored he had a soft side, but that was years ago.

As much as Gilbert loved being prince and 'ruling everyone's asses', it had its drawbacks. Such as way too much respect from way too many yes men that his father had working in the palace, along with never going anywhere outside of the kingdom, and having to deal with people he hated, also, being able to have everything in the world at his fingertips but not wanting it because that would be lame.

The prince now lay on his bed like he did every morning, hearing his two little buddies cheeping away as the sun rode almost high in the sky. "Ah, you boys are the best, waking me up with an awesome song!" Gilbert grinned and jumped out of bed, going over to the cage that housed his two yellow birds, Gilbird and Fritz.

After getting them out of their cage and letting them come to his private bathroom, luckily it was prepared for him already, he got cleaned up and ready to start the day. With a bird on his head and one on his shoulder, the prince rushed out of his room and through the halls, sliding down the banister before falling flat on his butt.

"How pathetic and ungentlemanly, Gilbert." Gilbert's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice of one of the many people he hated in this world.

"Oh shut up Roderick, I don't need to hear you lecturing me this early in the morning, or at all for that matter."

Roderick, a brunet with violet-eyes and a mole on his chin, glared back. Gilbert hated Roderick due to the fact that they were half-brothers, the brunet claiming to disown Gilbert and also claimed to be full blooded Austrian rather then part Prussian thanks to his and the albino's father.

"It is not early in the morning, it is almost noon you lazy idiot. Oh, and Father had left for a meeting, he told me to tell you that since you didn't come down for breakfast you don't get any." Roderick smirked at the look of pure despair on Gilbert's face that only got worse with what Roderick said next.

"Also, you can't bribe the staff to get you food. Have fun starving." He went upstairs and a moment later the sound of a piano's beautiful music floated through the palace.

Gilbert growled and punched a wall, actually damaging it. "Stupid jerk, depriving me of food!" He heard a chirp from his head. "Hmm, you're right Fritz; I shouldn't let this get me."

Another chirp came from his shoulder. "Hey that could work Gilbird! The town would totally give awesome me some food!" And so the prince and his birds rushed out and into town.

Now, it's wise for royalty to have protection, like guards and such, but Gilbert never needed them, he was too crafty to get attacked and if he did, he's just use his hidden knife to get them.

So he happily walked the streets, having people stare at him and knowing full well that he was the prince and totally above them on society's food chain.

He strolled along the streets, humming to himself as he looked about for something good to eat. He looked at the fruit stands, vegetable carts, butchery shops, and even at restaurants but they didn't seem to have what he wanted, which was actually gingerbread.

But a smell caught his nose. To his left he saw a small bakery, a sign hung to the side by the door frame that was in the shape of a pretzel. The smell of warm bread was coming from this place and along with the tasty looking treats shown in the window display, he was starting to drool.

Looking through the window, he saw no one at the front but he did see a man through the window that showed the kitchen. The blond man seemed distracted and Gilbert didn't like that he couldn't see his face too well.

He would need to get the man's attention so with a good placed kick, he kicked open the door with it hitting the wall and setting off the bell on the door.

This caught the blonde's attention and he turned, heading out and into the shop, a look of anger on his face which soon turned into surprise and confusion, but this vanished quickly.

Gilbert blinked, this man was tall with a well built body and blond hair that was pushed back in a military-like style, but his blue-eyes are what really caught Gilbert's attention. They looked just like… "We-?" He began but was cut off when the other spoke, his voice stern yet calm.

"Sir, I would like for you not to kick the door that belongs to my master. That was very rude of you to do so, if you came to get something to buy, I'd prefer for you to come in like everyone else by simply opening the door using the handle rather then with your foot, if that is alright with you sir."

What.

The.

**FUCK? **

Was this guy serious? Talking to _THE_ Crown Prince of this kingdom as if he was just someone on the streets?

Holy shit! Gilbert had never been spoken to in such a way that he was taken back but his attention was drawn to the fact that Gilbird chirped and flew to the blond German's shoulder.

"Oh? What is this?" The German blinked and patted the bird's head, earning a happy cheep from the cute little bird.

"Yo, Gilbird, come back to Daddy and leave this jerk alone." Gilbert gave a small hand gesture for the bird to return to him.

Blue-eyes widened before narrowing. "Jerk? Sir, that's not what one calls someone after you had just damaged someone's property."

"Well _sorry~_!" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you were in the back and probably wouldn't have noticed me come in and do you even know who the hell you are talking to?"

"Well, I am talking to a rude customer from what I can tell."

Was this guy dense? "Notice the nice clothing, the awesomeness that is me? I'm the fucking Crown Prince!"

The German blinked and then blushed deeply in embarrassment, Gilbert smirking at the fact that the look was kinda cute. "I-I am so sorry! I didn't know!" He bowed and something heavy slid out of his shirt, hanging from a string, but before Gilbert could get a better look, the German rose and stuffed the item back in, mumbling 'not again' to himself.

"What can I get you sir?" He said as he stood up straight like a well trained solider and the Prussian had to give him points for doing a job well done for it.

"Well, I was denied food by my jerk ass of a father, give me gingerbread and if it's good I'll forgive ya for your behavior before."

The other seemed a bit uncertain but nodded and went into the back, coming back with a chunk of gingerbread, covered in a layer of frosting. It was actually still warm and smelt so good that Gilbert just wanted to shove the whole thing into his mouth.

"It's fresh; I baked it this morning so that it would be ready for when the school children come by." He told the prince.

Gilbert looked at it before taking a bite and grinning. "Fuckin' awesome, you're forgiven." He dug into his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the blond and watched as he turned to place the money in a box and his eyes widened.

On the base of the man's neck was a two-almost-three inch long horizontal scar.

"Holy… West! I found you!"

"What?"

* * *

TBC

Tell me what you think; I hope I did well since this was my first try at this pairing.

Next chapter: Gilbert steals Ludwig away to live with him at the palace, causing much chaos.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I got reviews? I thought that this story wasn't gonna get any, but wow! You guys proved me wrong!

Thank you for the awesome reviews and to Heart of the Crescent, oh creepy! I was thinking about that idea when I came up with this!

BTW, in case you were wondering, the layout for the bakery is similar to that of the one from Kiki's Delivery Service; the bakery in that movie is based on ones you would find in German cities. (I know this because I've been to a couple myself)

Also I picked out pairings for Feliciano and Lovino, meaning I had to add another character into the original list.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Found You**

**Chapter two: Baker AND Prince?**

* * *

"Holy… West! I found you!"

"What?" Ludwig blinked, staring at the red-eyed prince in surprise. What was he talking about? "Who is 'West'? That's not my name."

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Gilbert angrily pouted. "That's your name, it's the name I gave you when you were born."

"I'm sorry; you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Ludwig, not West."

"Bullshit! I named you West, and you're my little bruder!"

Ludwig frowned, was this man crazy or really stubborn? "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm an only child and my name is Ludwig." He was pulled down to the same level as the prince when the other reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Where did you get that scar on the back your neck? West has that same exact scar. It can't be a coincidence." He voice was dark and his eyes glared deeply, making Ludwig frown at how uncomfortable he was starting to feel at the moment.

"I-I don't know, my master said I've had it for years, it was there even before he found me." Ludwig replied, he never liked talking about the scar he knew he had but didn't know why. After a moment Gilbert let go of his shirt and took another bite of his treat before looking back at the blond.

"I'm taking you to the palace with me West, I know it's you, you have the symbol of the kingdom that I gave you still on your person."

"Hmm?" Ludwig blinked and noticed that Gilbert was tapping on a necklace with an Iron Cross that was around the albino's neck. The German tugged on the string around his throat and pulled up his own version.

"I fuckin' knew it! I knew you didn't die! Haha! Father, that bastard! He just got rid of you; I knew he didn't have the balls to kill ya!" The Prussian laughed loudly and left the blond in a confused state until he heard the door open and spotted Feliciano in the door way, tears flowing down his cheeks and a tomato that looked to have been smashed against his head.

"Ludwig~! Brother hit me with a tomato!" The Italian cried and Ludwig sighed while Gilbert blinked, looking at the new guest.

"Feliciano, you need to stop doing things to upset your brother…" Ludwig sighed loudly and walked over, removing the tomato and throwing it out the still opened door and used a rag from the apron he wore to clean the red juice out of his hair.

"I'm so sorry! I just told him that you helped me bring in the flour sacks again and he said that he didn't want you stepping into the kitchen anymore and then hit me with a tomato!" That's when Feliciano then noticed that there was someone else in the shop after he heard a peep from one of the birds. "Oh? Wow! You have such pretty hair! Like snow! And your birds are so cute!" He took both birds and nuzzled them, getting happy peeps from them.

Gilbert was a bit confused and looked at the annoyed blond. "Gott… Feliciano!" Ludwig stated in a demanding voice that caught the Italian's attention. "Please give our prince his birds back."

It took almost two minutes of looking at the bird, then to Gilbert, then to the birds again and so on for something to click in Feliciano's head.

"Oh! You're Crown Prince Gilbert! I love your birds! Can I have some like this, I love cute things! Oh, have you met my friend Ludwig? He makes yummy treats! By the way, ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" He put the birds back in place and rapidly shook Gilbert's hand, making the eldest of the three laugh.

"I like you kid! You've got a lot of energy and spunk! That makes you awesome!"

"He's friendly Ludwig." Feliciano smiled while Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"And annoying." The German mumbled as he watched the prince smirk at his long time friend.

"So Feliciano," he placed an arm around Feliciano's shoulder, "did you know your friend over there is my long lost little brother?"

Feliciano blinked and looked at Ludwig and then at Gilbert. "Really! Vee-vee! I didn't know that Ludwig was royalty!"

"That's because I'm not! Prince, please do not fell my friend's mind with lies." But Ludwig's request went unheard by the two oblivious boys before him.

"Yep! He's my awesome little bro West, and he's gonna come live at the palace with me." Gilbert smirked as the Italian was bouncing up and down, asking if he could come and visit him and Ludwig.

"I am not royalty!" Ludwig exclaimed, loud enough to shut the other two up but also to catch someone else in the buildings attention.

"Ludwig, what have I told you about lowering your voice at your friend?" A rather tall man came down a flight of stairs near the doorway for the kitchen, he had an intimidating face though he looked calm, his blue-eyes were a shade different then Ludwig's and his head was the same shade, just much longer.

"Ah, Master! You should be in bed resting." Ludwig walked over to the owner of the bakery and his master, Germania, but the other shook his head.

"How can I rest when I hear yelling down here and Roma's loud singing from the back lot?" They hadn't noticed until now but there was the sound of someone singing in what sounded like Latin just outside of the building. "Anyway, what is this I hear about you being royalty?"

Before Ludwig could tell him he wasn't, Gilbert stepped in and bowed before the taller man. "Good day sir, you must be the owner of this fine establishment." When he was around older folks who he felt were respected, Gilbert would hide his ass-hattery self and become a polite gentleman. "I am Crown Prince Gilbert and I have come to take your apprentice to my home."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my missing brother West. Fifteen years ago he disappeared from the castle and now I have found him. I remember my brother clearly from the Iron Cross and the scar."

Germania looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You believe Ludwig to be this brother of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then you may take him."

Ludwig looked at the older German in disbelief. "B-but Master! I am not royalty, I am not a prince, I am your apprentice! And besides, if I leave, who will take care of the shop? You are still ill."

"I was in the war Ludwig, I can take care of the shop, and you should go with the prince. You are, after all, his little brother." Germania replied, giving Ludwig a calm but stern expression. "It would explain of why it was that when I found you, you wore the clothing of a rich man rather then that of a poor one. I don't think you were abandoned by someone from the streets."

The blond sighed; Germania had told him that when he had found the child in the streets outside of the shop one cold night, he was dressed in find silks and fabrics. Ludwig looked at Gilbert before looking at Germania. "I… I'll go, but I will be back, I told you before when I was young that I like this life and wouldn't change it."

"Yes, yes. Now go and get what you need, I will man the shop. I am doing better then I have been, and if anything goes wrong, you know Feliciano will tell you first. So go on and see if you are this boy's brother." Ludwig nodded at this; he could trust his master on that, but that didn't make him feel better. He turned to look at the smirking Gilbert.

"Let's go get your stuff then West! Show me your room!"

* * *

"Fuck, this place is small!"

"I rather like the size of my room, thank you very much."

"Whatever." Gilbert rolled his eyes as he looked around the small room that Ludwig had. It was big enough for a bed, dresser, desk, and a bookshelf with just enough space for a elbow room and three dog beds. "Not much to take with ya, huh?"

"I don't own a lot, unlike you. I'm sure you own much more then I could ever own in my life."

"Well duh! I am rich after all." Gilbert smirked before plopping down on Ludwig's bed, noting that it was rather nice and smelt clean. In fact, the whole room looked nice and clean, West must be a neat freak. Red-eyes wandered over to the German who was bent over looking, packing a traveling pack with clothing.

A smirked formed on his lips again as he watched, nice ass on this guy. He blinked and then shook his head, no! This is West he was looking at! This was his brother! But still, that didn't stop him from thinking that his little brother was good looking.

Once he finished packing, Ludwig looked over at Gilbert who seemed to be in a daze, a strange smile was on his face and his cheeks were tinted red. "Umm… your highness? Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Gilbert blinked. "Oh yeah, sure, and please, call me Gilbert. Or bruder, that's good too!"

"Let's… just stick with Gilbert, alright?"

"Fine, whatever." Gilbert got up and marched out of the room, Ludwig following behind. Once back in the store where Germania and Feliciano were, Ludwig left his friend instructions on how to take care of his dogs, since he couldn't take them with him since Gilbert's half-brother wasn't a fan of them.

Ludwig turned from his Italian friend, who happened to be hugging him at the moment, to look at his master. "Thank you for taking me in all these years Master."

Germania nodded. "And thank you for all your help over the years. I hope to see you soon; maybe it will be during Roma's funeral if he keeps singing that stupid song." He growled slightly as Roma's voice could still be heard. Goodbyes were given and soon Ludwig was dragged out of the shop by a happy Gilbert.

* * *

The mere sight of the palace made Ludwig's insides do circus acts.

He had only seen the location from the city and knew it was huge, but not this huge! If what Gilbert and Germania said was true, this was the home he was born in. The two men walked up to the front gates where a guard saluted Gilbert, not even giving Ludwig a look as they passed him once the gate opened.

"Gilbert… are you sure about this? I mean, I had a strict upbringing with Master and all, but I doubt that what I know will allow me to be… accepted into your home." Ludwig frowned when he heard a snort come from Gilbert before the Prussian let out an almost evil cackle.

"For Fritz' sake! Don't worry about your behavior in front of my lame-ass family, I never have and look how I turned out." He smirked. Ludwig sighed and hoped that he would live through this.

He just wanted to go home and continuing baking, having Feliciano visit him all the time, and spending time with his dogs. He wasn't cut out for the rich life of being a ruler, or a crown prince at that.

What had he gotten himself into…

"I'M HOME!" Gilbert yelled, snapping Ludwig from his thoughts as the door was kicked open, the albino's voice echoing through the building.

The sudden stop of a piano that had been playing alerted the two of them. Soon two figures came storming down the grand stair case; an annoyed male and a furious woman that made Gilbert flinch at the sight of her. "Oh God…! Elizabeta!"

In the blink of an eye, the one called Elizabeta pulled a frying pan from somewhere and slammed Gilbert into the floor with it. Ludwig looked at the two figures and cringed, suddenly scared for his life. The man who had came down the stares blinked and looked at him, suddenly straightening himself out before walking over to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry you had to see that my good man, you see, the prince and Lady Elizabeta do not like one another and with him interrupting my piano practice, well, you can see the results. I'm Prince Roderick Edelstein, and you are?" He bowed slightly and Ludwig did the same.

"I am Lud-." Before he finished, Gilbert was back on his feet.

"This is Ludwig, a baker, but not anymore cause he's now going to go by his original name and title!"

"When did you decide this…?" Ludwig frowned, looking at the albino in annoyance.

"Since I said so, that's when! Now, allow me to introduce my long lost little brother, West!" Roderick and Elizabeta just stared at the two as Ludwig face-palmed himself and Gilbert continued to show off his billion deutschmark grin.

"Umm, what? Since when have you had a little brother Gilbert?" Elizabeta asked.

"Since forever! He was five when he was taken away and now after fifteen years, I'm united with my dear West!" Gilbert hugged the German, making him blush.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Ludwig…"

Gilbert pouted, his eyes narrowing a bit. "No, your name is West, that's the name I gave you stupid."

"I don't have any recollection of that being my name, please call me Ludwig."

"Fine, whatever! You can keep that stupid name but I still get to call you West!" Gilbert pouted, jabbing Ludwig in the chest a few times with his finger. "Well, I should probably give better introductions for these people. Okay, Roderick is our worthless half brother; his mom is married to our father. And this is Elizabeta who's a transvestite from Hungary and prissy pant's husband-to-be."

Both Roderick and Elizabeta glared deeply at the Prussian who seemed to ignore them. "Now if you come along with me, I'll show you around, okay?" He grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him upstairs, ignoring the angered protests.

Green-eyes turned to look at Roderick. "Is that really him? The forgotten child?"

"I don't know, he looks so much different then the boy in the portrait but…" He sighed softly, "time will tell if he really is."

* * *

"Okay! So this is my room, isn't it awesome?" Gilbert threw open the doors and Ludwig looked around, seeing that the color scheme was of black, white, and red. The colors seemed to be favorites of the older prince.

"It's very… nice, I'm not really use to being in a room like this, it's larger then the shop that's for sure."

"Yeah, I have one of the biggest bedrooms in the palace. You're room was and still is across the hall from mine." The albino went over to a silver box on a dresser and opened it, digging through the little box. "Where are you ya little… Found it!" He held up an old brass key and grinned triumphantly.

He left the room, Ludwig following to stand right behind him as Gilbert opened the door to the room across the hall, successfully opening it. Blue-eyes looked around at the large room, blinking. The theme for this room was different then Gilbert's who had weapons and such on his walls. This room had a forest theme, beautiful greens and blues were the main colors. Ludwig blinked again, seeing the large bed and the polished furniture. "This was mine?"

"Yep! You've had this room since Mom was pregnant with you; I helped pick the theme myself! She always liked the Black Forest when she was a little girl and wanted you to like it as well." A sad smile was on Gilbert's face when he mentioned his mother.

Ludwig stepped inside, getting a better look. The room did feel familiar, like he had spent a lot of time in here. "It's actually well kept, do you clean it?"

"Ja, I don't trust the cleaning staff here to clean your room or mine, in case they damage something. You can keep your room while you stay here."

"But I'm not going to be here long; I still have to help Master." He replied as he placed his pack on the bed.

Gilbert frowned and sighed. "Ja, ja, but when you finally get it through that muscle head of yours about you're royal blood, you'll be begging to stay."

"I doubt that, I'll just continue living the way I do. Next door to Italians and working in a bakery."

"You can still do that here, we'll have your friends move here and you can work in the kitchen, baking those yummy treats!" Gilbert smiled brightly and Ludwig sighed, for some reason he knew that there was no arguing with this dipstick.

Ludwig gave him a look. "Fine, but show me this kitchen of yours." Once again, he was dragged through the house and down to the kitchen that looked like it came from one of the story books Ludwig liked to read. He found two figures in the room, a man with long, wavy blond hair and a young man who looked similar to Ludwig, though his hair was a bit scruffier, his eyes a deeper shade of blue, and he wasn't as muscular as Ludwig.

"Francis, Klaus, I'd like you to meet my little brother West, but he'll probably want you to go with his 'other' name, Ludwig."

The German rolled his eyes and watched as Francis walked over. "Ah, Ludwig, it's been a while since I last saw you."

"I know, I haven't seen you since that day you and Antonio decided to make Lovino's life a living hell." Ludwig smiled at the Frenchman, having known him through the Vargas brothers.

"Which day was that?"

"Last Monday." They both laughed at this.

Klaus walked over to them, a nervous blush on his face. He was a bit shorter then Ludwig, about the same height as Feliciano though an inch or two taller. "Nice to meet you, are you really Prince Gilbert's brother?"

"From what he claims, yes I am."

"Then how come I have never seen you here before?"

Before Ludwig could response, Gilbert swung an arm around Klaus's shoulders, a grin on his face. "Because my bastard father tried to get rid of him when he was five!"

"Oh my..!"

"Gilbert… you shouldn't say that with a smile." Ludwig sighed.

Gilbert just laughed and poor Klaus was trying to get out of the grip that the Prussian had on him. "So, what brings you to the kitchen and to the palace, mon cher?" Francis asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if I'm able to work in a kitchen like this, seeing as how I'm stuck here with you guys because of that idiot."

"HEY!"

"Since you know that I enjoy cooking, I though that I should do something while I am here, I'd rather not be lazy and living the high life when there is so much work to be done." Ludwig stated, the last part making Gilbert jolt and blush. Okay, so he was a little lazy and enjoyed the high life but Ludwig didn't have to point it out to him like that.

"Whatever, just make yourself at home okay West? This house is your house now, alright? And here, you can do whatever you want." Gilbert grinned at the blond man in front of him before walking closer.

"And that goes the same for me when it comes to you." He smirked and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Ludwig in his wake.

TBC

* * *

Nine pages, wow, not bad for me since this use to have only the beginning and the ending written, never got around to working on the middle until just recently.

I hope I kept them in character, as much as I love Gilbert and cosplaying the guy, I don't write enough for him so I'm still a newbie when it comes to our favorite Prussian. Same with Elizabeta and Roderick. In case you are wondering, Klaus is Holy Roman Empire, I decided he will be paired with Feliciano.

New characters will appear in the coming chapters and there is a reason why Germania let Ludwig go so easily, you'll find out later on in the story.

Next chapter: Ludwig meets his father and finds out about the life of royalty.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Bah! Where has Doitsu been?

With her girlfriend, that's where!

Well, that is true, also I've been a bit busy, plus I just got into Kuroshitsuji, thank my lovely West/ Sebastian for getting me into it in the first place, what with her bribing me to cosplay Ciel and all and… That has nothing to do with this update! Though I am tempted to add Sebastian in just for the hell of it… *evil plot making smirk activated*

Plus I was gone for about two weeks, visiting my dad's side of the family in Montana and visiting my mom's side in Wyoming because my cousin was getting married and we were invited to the wedding. It was so pretty~

Moving along, thank you all for the sweet reviews, you guys are awesome!

So… yeah, this explains why this chapter is kinda… crappy, cause I am not sure how to set up this whole part of the story, I got ideas for the rest of it, just not sure on this part…

On with the fic!

* * *

**Found You**

**Chapter Three: After Dinner Tea**

* * *

Klaus watched Ludwig as he moved around the kitchen, working quick and fluid-like as he mixed ingredients and whatnot together to make something that looked good. "Wow, I've never seen Francis work like that." The blond boy commented as he looked at the other blond.

"Well, I was trained by the best baker in the world, or so my neighbor Roma says." Ludwig replied as he placed a pan into the hot oven. He turned and noticed that Klaus' face turned red. "What?"

"Y-you know Mr. Roma Vargas?"

"Yes, he is… was my neighbor, why do you ask?"

"Well… I know his grandson Feliciano…" The blush turned deeper and Klaus headed for the door. "I-I think I left the stove on..!" With that he was out of the kitchen and Ludwig was left with a confused look on his face. He blinked when he heard Francis sigh from the other side of the kitchen.

"Uhh, that boy gets so flustered whenever Feliciano is mentioned around him."

"He knows Feliciano?"

Francis nodded at the other blond. "Oui, they use to be childhood sweethearts back in Italy until Klaus went away for a while to study. He use to think Feliciano was a girl until he found the boy taking a siesta in the nude one day. I think you made him happy to know that the little Italian lives here."

"You never told him?"

"Antonio said that Lovino would castrate me if I said anything because he doesn't like the fact that his little brother likes a German." He chuckled a bit and walked over to where Ludwig was standing. "So, how are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Well, this kitchen is much larger then I am use to and all these new tools are quite interesting along with…"

Francis shook his head at this. "Non, non, I meant being here, in your birth place?"

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "Not you too, look, I am not royalty. I am just a simple baker and I wish to stay as such." With that, he turned to cleaning up his work space. Francis frowned at this, he had known Ludwig for a long time and knew that the man could be stubborn, quite like a certain albino prince that he may or may not be related too.

"Well, it seems that Gilbert thinks differently. He has it set in his mind that you are his long lost little brother." Francis stated as he cracked an egg and dumped the contents into a bowl.

"Yes, I've been reminded more then once today. I don't see how we are related, I do not look like him nor do I know him. I mean, you've known me since I was little, do I seem like the kind of person who could live in the lap of luxury?" Ludwig asked as he looked at the other blond.

Francis thought on that subject for a moment and shook his head. "Non, you would make a terrible ruler, seeing as you're so stiff and obeys rules to the point that it's scary."

The German gave him a look. "Right, thanks, anyway do you know how I can get out of this mess? I just want to return home, to some place familiar. I don't care for this new life that I was dragged into."

"Sadly I do not know how to help you. You'll just have to keep up with Gilbert's crazy ideas he has about you until he finally figures out who you really are."

"With how clueless he seems, that will be years from now." Ludwig sighed and Francis chuckled.

"Good luck with life then mon cher."

"Ja, ja…" The German then decided that he should leave since Klaus came back; telling Francis that they needed to finish preparing dinner and that Ludwig needed to meet Gilbert in the entrance hall.

Cleaning himself off, Ludwig headed to where Gilbert said to meet him, finding the albino sitting on the staircase and grinning. "Took you long enough."

"What did you need me for Gilbert?"

"You are going to be having dinner with the family tonight, or at least most of it since Father went somewhere today and won't be back for a few days. Now, we need to get you bathed and dressed since what you're wearing won't work."

Ludwig looked down at himself and frowned a bit. He wore simple brown pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up so they won't get messy along with a brown vest. He was also covered in flour and whatnot from his work in the kitchen. "I see."

"So!" Gilbert smirked and stood up. "Let's get ya in the tub!" He jumped down the stairs and grabbed Ludwig's hand, pulling him up the staircase and down the hall to Ludwig's room. "Since I hate the way the servants look at me while bathing, they no longer clean me." Gilbert stated when they went inside of the bathroom attachment.

The blond looked at him and away from looking around the large room that was made of beautiful polished marble, blinking in confusion. "Why did you tell me that?"

"I told you that," The other said as he placed his hands on his hips, "because you are gonna use your bathroom in private, away from the perverts who want to touch you in all the wrong places."

There was a moment of silence and Ludwig just gave Gilbert a bit of an uneasy look.

"Umm… yes, thank you Gilbert…" He raised an eyebrow before looking at the rather large marble tub, seeing that there were knobs to turn to get the water started after he plugged the drain.

Once the water started to fill the tub, he worked on removing his shirt, only to pause when he felt eyes on his bare back. "Uh, Gilbert, do you mind leaving?" He asked, not looking at the other and trying to hide the small blush of embarrassment on his face.

He heard a chuckle come from the other male in the room. "Hmph, I'm allowed in here, besides, not the first time I've seen my little brother naked. I use to wash you when we were little kids." He smiled happily at the memories of those times.

Ludwig didn't move for a second but decided to continue removing his shirt. "Well, if you are going to stay, not sure why, then could you please look away until I get into the bath?"

"Sure, whatever." Gilbert replied with a shrug, going to sit down on a bench in the room, removing his boots once he sat down. Ludwig sighed softly and when he was sure that Gilbert wasn't looking, he removed his pants, underpants, socks, and shoes, placing them neatly in a folded pile before slipping into the warm water, turning off the faucets as he did.

This was the first time he had taken a bath in such wonderful water; normally he would have to fill the tub in the room next to the kitchen with buckets of hot and cold water for something like this. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. "This is nice…" He mumbled.

"Tell me about it; it's great to have stuff like this." He heard Gilbert say.

"Hmm." The blond nodded and leaned back against the end of the tub. This was very enjoyable, maybe he would let Feliciano try it, then again the boy would just use this ready-at-hand hot water for his precious pasta. As Ludwig thought of his best friend doing something as silly as that, he didn't notice that someone had stepped in until…

"GAH!"

Ludwig's eyes opened wide and he shot up, staring right at a fully naked Gilbert who was sitting right in front of him, what alerted Ludwig to Gilbert's presence was the fact that the red-eyed prince's foot touched a rather… specific part of his anatomy.

"G-Gilbert? What are you doing?" This was freaky, a man that he just met today, claiming to be his brother, was now in the bath with him, too close for comfort and touching something he really shouldn't, while looking like he didn't have a care in the world!

Gilbert grinned, having decided that he might as well kill two birds with one stone and get into the tub with his little brother, along with other stuff he had in his filthy mind.

He moved a little ways back, seeing that the large and deep colored blush on Ludwig's face was still there, good, he liked that look on the other's face. "I decided that I could just get my bath with you, saves time and water."

"Y-You could have asked or something-!"

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to do something, and besides, we're both guys so everything you have I've seen before." He couldn't help me look at the man he thought of as his lost little brother, liking how muscular he was. He licked his top lip; luckily Ludwig didn't see this as he moved away from Gilbert to the other side of the circular shaped cleaning vessel.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is or who you think I am, but I am not comfortable with having a naked person next to me in any situation. Hell, it took me almost nine years to finally stop freaking out when I found a naked Feliciano in my bed." Ludwig glared, his face crimson red as Gilbert simply smiled, leaning back against the bath.

"Don't have a cow West, it's not like I'm gonna rape ya or somethin'! I'm just gonna get cleaned up and then we're gonna go and have a nice dinner." That didn't really help Ludwig feel comfortable, so he just kept his distance from the other and washed himself, checking every so often to make sure that the prince didn't do anything.

He had heard from Antonio and Francis when they talked about the royals that the Crown Prince was a bit of a pervert, but then again, those two were perverts as well.

The rest of the time in the bath was awkward for Ludwig, he was thankful when Gilbert stated loudly that he was finished and left the bathroom, naked mind you. There was a small scream from the hall way and what sounded like the albino's laughter, making Ludwig sighed and get out. When he entered his room he found some clean clothing on the bed, made of fine material.

With a shrug, Ludwig removed his towel and got dressed. When he finished he sat down upon the bed and looked around. He felt like he shouldn't be here, probably because he had never lived in such a magnificent place, the feeling made him nauseous with worry and that annoying feeling of being uncomfortable with sudden and new situations.

A loud set of knocks at the door alerted the German who got right up and ran to the door, opening to find Gilbert about ready to give another knock. The other blinked and grinned at the taller male. "Hey, glad to see you're dressed! Wow, those look really good on you!"

Ludwig looked down at himself, he was wearing a dark green shirt that buttoned up, along with another brown vest and tight pants, but this was normal for formal clothing in this day and age. He didn't like the clothing all that much, another thing that he was not use to.

"I don't feel comfortable in this." Ludwig stated, making Gilbert blink again and pout slightly.

"Oh, are they too tight? It wasn't easy trying to guess your measurements then having a servant get you clothes."

"No, no," Ludwig waved his hand a bit, "they fit, it's just that I'm not use to wearing clothing of such high standards. Usually I'm in work clothing."

Gilbert gave him a look and shrug. "Alright, well, let's go eat anyway. I'm starving!" Once again, he dragged Ludwig off somewhere without hearing what the other had to say about all this.

* * *

It was frightening how dinner went better then Ludwig expected. He thought for sure he would do everything wrong in everyone's eyes, but he actually did well, only being corrected one by Ms. Elizabeta on one of the forks laid out.

Gilbert was the one doing everything wrong, but Ludwig could tell that the other two who sat at the table with him were use to his behavior. But the blond wasn't, he was disturbed by how the other behaved, Ludwig was raised in a house with rules for almost everything, and Gilbert should have been raised the same but when you look at him it seems that he wasn't.

That, or he's just being an ass and breaks rules all the time, something that really irked Ludwig since he preferred things to be in order.

"So Ludwig," Roderick started up a conversation, taking Ludwig from his thoughts as their dinner plates were taken away, "how was you upbringing, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, to be honest, it was pleasant. I mean, I have to work everyday and my master didn't always show kindness, but he wanted me to be raised right and not to be lazy." Ludwig replied, watching as a few servants came in a placed tea cups in front of everyone.

"What did you do for a living?"

"I worked as a baker, my master taught me. Even though he use to be a soldier in the king's military, he preferred being a baker. He only served because it was his duty as a citizen and he told me that if there was to be another war, he would make me join as well."

"Do ya even know how to fight?" Gilbert asked as he picked at his fingernails with a cake fork, earning a slap on the head from Elizabeta for his gross action.

Ludwig shrugged. "I train to keep myself in shape, and yes I know how to fight somewhat, seeing as my master and our neighbor were soldiers. They taught me all they knew."

A smirk formed on Gilbert's face as he placed his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair as he took a drink of tea. "Awesome, then you and I can spar later on. I like having an opponent and I'm getting tired of that Austrian wimp telling me no and I hate fighting the trap." He earned another slap, this time on the head, making him choke on his tea.

Roderick sighed and cleared his throat a bit. "You are such a monster Gilbert; I don't see why you have to be the next in line with how your behavior is."

Ludwig blinked as he watched Gilbert's eyes narrow, his grip on the handle of the cup tightened. "Don't start this up again, especially in front of West. I was born first and even if you're my half brother and Father married your stupid mother, I'm still next in line."

The brunet simply picked up his cup and took a sip, mumbling something under his breath that Ludwig almost didn't catch. "Even though you are a bastard son…"

Those words seemed to have hit a nerve in Gilbert, causing his eyes to widen, showing hurt and humiliation before they hardened with anger. The oldest member of the four slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his chair, making the table shake.

"Say that… again." He hissed, eyes flashing.

Roderick simply looked at him, keeping calm. "Say what again, dear brother?"

"Don't fuck with me you piano-screwing-bastard! You know what you said!"

"Oh, what I said about you being a bastard son?" He spoke as if he was talking about the weather, and it only served to piss Gilbert off even more. The albino raised his fist, looking ready to reach across the table and just punch the living daylights out of the other, but he stopped himself and stood straight up, his arm going back to his side.

"Excuse me; I have some manners to attend to…" He spat out and stormed out of the room, slamming the double doors he went through shut, making the room shake a little. The blond sat there, stunned at the display that he just saw, he wanted to ask what just happened but Elizabeta shook her head, a sign not to ask.

What were they talking about was all Ludwig could think about during the rest of the after dinner tea that was spent in silence.

TBC

* * *

Fuck… I only like how the end came out…

Yes, Roderick was referring to Gilbert being a bastard child. For those of you who are not sure what that means, a bastard child is a child born to unwed parents, and usually when a king has an heir that is a bastard, they normally are forbidden to be the next in line. King Henry VIII actually claimed his daughter Elizabeth was a bastard, I think he did the same with Mary as well.

Yes, Gilbert purposely touched Ludwig in the tub, because Gilbert is a dirty boy who finds his little brother to be dead sexy and has come to find that the law about incest being a big no-no can go right and head and fuck itself because he's the prince and made of nothing but pure awesome, he can do whatever he wants.

I love Chibitalia and HRE being together, and because I want Feliciano to end up with someone, I decided that HRE would need to be a character, and so Klaus was born. Oh, and he has a pair of Feliciano's underpants in his room, I'm keeping that concept in this story.

Next chapter: Ludwig meets an earl from England, a general from Russia, and discovers why you shouldn't mix rum and vodka with German beer. And is Gilbert playing strip poker with Antonio and Francis?

That's right; Ivan, Arthur, and Alfred will be appearing along with Antonio!

Please review.

P.S. Doitsu will be a little slow on updates for this and Wings of Wax due to college starting up next week for me, and I'm a Freshman so it's gonna be a while before I update again… *looks at all nine books she bought today from college that cost over 600 bucks together and winces* My poor wallet… I was gonna use that money to buy Italy's character CD and my Prussia plushie…


End file.
